


pumpkin spice

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [12]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 12th:</p><p>it's ciel's (and your) eighteenth birthday!</p><p>lucky you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pumpkin spice

**Author's Note:**

> if today really is your birthday, happy birthday!
> 
> if it's not, happy un-birthday.

It was a freezing day in modern day london. You’d gone out for pumpkin spice lattes with ciel, celebrating his and your birthdays, which were coincidently on the same day.

You were riding in the back of a limousine, the driver’s name long forgotten. Sebastian was back at ciel’s mansion cooking food for the party he was throwing later in celebration.

He’d told the two of you to get out of the house for the day so he could arrange things, and it was only 9:00am.

Needless to say, you and ciel were bored out of your minds.

You poked his cheek on occasion and made annoying noises just to get a reaction out of him.

“you know,” he said, pushing your hand away for about the fiftieth time, “for an eighteen year old girl, you behave like a twelve year old boy.”

“and for an eighteen year old boy, you behave like an eighty year old man.” You shot back, mimicking his voice.

“oh, shut it.” He sighed, taking another sip of his coffee.

“make me.” You smiled mischievously, sipping your coffee as well.

“keep bothering me and I will.”

“oh yeah?”

“yes.”

You slowly extended an arm and booped his nose, narrowing your eyes at him.

“what’cha gonna do about i-“

You were cut off by a hand over your mouth, and before you could register what was happening, you were pinned against the leather seat, staring straight into ciel’s eyes.

“maybe you’d be quiet if that pretty little mouth of yours was being put to use.” He growled lowly, a predatory look in his eyes.

You pried his hand away, knowing that he was only trying to be intimidating.

“maybe I will.”

He smirked, a light blush covering his cheeks. “get on with it, then.”

You gave him a playful look, pushing him off you and turning him around as you got to your knees in front of him and unzipped his pants. “if I shut up, will you shut up?” you questioned, indirectly asking him to return this favor.

He shrugged, looking down at you as you took his semi hard cock from his underwear. “if you do a good job.”

He mused, grabbing a fistful of your hair. “eager, are we?” you giggled, slowly wrapping your fingers around him, squeezing gently as you slowly began pumping.

You looked up at him through your lashes, lowering your mouth and sucking on the tip, gently swirling your tongue around it.  
He blushed at that, the rest of his face unchanging.

You kept up your motions with your hands, taking more of him into your mouth until you could feel his tip touch the back of your mouth, smearing tangy pre-cum on the back of your throat.

He whimpered your name as you began bobbing your head, swallowing around him.

You continued pumping your hand as you came up for air, using your thumb to swirl around the tip of him.

Hs cock twitched as you brought your face back down, his hand forcing your motions. You obediently bobbed your head, swallowing around him again.  
He couldn’t take it anymore, and he came.  
Ciel exclaimed above you as you milked him through his orgasm, his hips bucking into your mouth. You were trying your best not to gag as he gently thrusted into your mouth, his cum coating your tongue.

When his hand finally released your hair, you gasped for air after swallowing his cum.

Ou felt a bit of spit mixed with his cum dripping down your chin, and You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand.

“get…your ass…up on the seat.” He panted.

I guess you did good.

You did as he said, and the two of you switched positons. He pushed your legs apart, pushing your skirt up and dragging your panties down, discarding them on the floor.

“ooo, wait!” you said, scooping up some whipped cream from your coffee with two fingers and smearing it all over your sex.

“mmkay.” You smirked, watching his blush grow redder as his hand gripped your thighs and immediately shoved his tongue between your folds.

You let out a yelp, and then a moan at the sudden sensation.

He greedily lapped up the whipped cream, two fingers finding their way inside you and massaging your inner walls.

“god, ciel…” you laughed as his tongue circled your clit, turning your laughs into moans. He filcked it rapidly with his tongue as his fingers thrusted inside you, pushing you over the edge.

You were so lost in bliss you didn’t even realize the car had stopped. Ciel hurriedly put himself back in his pants, flipping down your skirt and picking up your panties.  
He hopped back up on the seat next to you right before the chuffer opened the door for the two of you. Ciel had shoved your (F/C) panties in his pocket, and the both of you grabbed your coffees before exiting the vehicle.  
The two of you walked down the street, ciel looking everywhere but you. He finally let out a huff, and leaned down to whisper in your ear.

“I’m keeping them.”

You smiled, turning and kissing his cheek.

“I know.


End file.
